The Man Out of Time
by MJ-Booklover
Summary: The Seven were just trying to make their way to Rome to save one of their own. They weren't expecting to meet with an assassin. They weren't expecting him to be from the past. And they most definitely weren't expecting Percy Jackson to show up. Or: AU in which Percy is an assassin from the past and meets the Seven on their quest.
1. What is English?

_Annabeth wondered where she was._

 _She was in a forest, surrounded by trees. There was an elaborate temple in the background, filled with pictures of hunting dogs and moons spaced out throughout the building._

 _It didn't look like any modern place that she knew of._

 _"Get him" a girl snarled. She had a bow slung over her back and a circlet on her head. A group of girls were behind her._

 _The girls were surrounding a teenage boy wearing Greek styled clothing. He had midnight black hair and sea-green eyes that you could drown in._

 _What was strange, however, was the fact that he had ice slowly traveling up his arm. His feet and legs were also covered with ice, making their way up to his chest._

 _Suddenly, the whole place was flooded. Once the water receded, the boy was nowhere to be found._

 _Annabeth was suddenly looking at a statue of the same boy. She seemed to be surrounded by water. She could see tiny bubbles of air escape through the statue's mouth as if it were still alive._

 _She felt herself walk towards the statue. She lifted her hand to touch the statue when she heard a last thing she saw were glowing green eyes bearing into her soul._

Annabeth woke up with a gasp. Her arms flailed around before she calmed down. She wasn't at the bottom of the ocean. There was no green-eyed boy. She was back in her room on the Argo II. She took deep breaths.

Who was he? He was obviously from Ancient Greece, seeing the style of clothing he wore. Annabeth didn't recognize him from any of the Greek myths that she knew. She sighed and started getting dressed. Another thing to worry about on this stupid quest.

She made her way to the meeting room where the rest of the crew were waiting.

All except one—Daniel Peterson. He was a son of Apollo, the seventh member of their quest, but he'd died tragically while they were escaping from an angry mob of Romans. Annabeth shivered as she remembered how cruel and barbaric the Romans had seemed when they tore through one of their own.

 _Stop it_ , Annabeth chided herself, _Not all Romans are like that_.

Annabeth took herself out of her thoughts as she grabbed a bagel out of Piper's hand. It was a running joke between the two of them to steal each other's breakfast. Ignoring Piper's playful glare, she sat down at the table. It looked like everyone was here. The mood at breakfast was still somber; the whole crew still felt the death of the seventh crew member. The empty seat at the table was a constant reminder of that.

"So," Jason Grace said, "Does anybody wanna share new information? Dreams, perhaps?"

"I had a dream," Hazel blurted out, "It was about Nico."

The whole table went quiet. Annabeth could see that Hazel was visibly shaking.

"I saw two giants and they were talking to this giant thing and I—I saw Nico curled up in a bronze jar. He looked so pale," Hazel whispered, "He had pomegranate seeds around him."

"Okay, I'll bite," Jason said, "What do the pomegranate seeds have to do with this? They sound terrible."

"Nico showed them to me once. Their from our stepmother's garden. He told me that in an emergency, he could live off of one seed for a whole day."

"How many seeds does he have left?" Frank asked.

"Five. We have five days to reach Rome." Hazel said.

"Hey, Hazel. Look at me," Piper said, "We're gonna get your brother back, alright? That also explains the line of the prophecy: twins snuff out the angel's' breath, who hold the key to endless death. His last name is Di Angelo. Angelo is Italian for death, I think. It sounds like Angel anyways."

"We'll rescue him," Annabeth promised, "We have to. He's a part of the prophecy, anyways. Holds the key to endless death. He went searching for the Doors, right? So he must have found it."

"He can tell us where the doors are," Piper said.

"Yeah," Hazel gave a tentative smile, "That's good."

"Should we really go to Rome, though?" Leo pointed out, "The giants are expecting us. It sounds like a trap to me."

"Of course we're going to Rome," Hazel exploded, "That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Yeah, but he knew about both camps right?" Leo shrunk back from the glares he was receiving.

"Yeah," Hazel answered.

"He's been going back and forth. Without telling either side."

"Are you saying—" Hazel started but Frank wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed.

"No one was saying anything," Frank reassured, "At least, no one better be saying anything."

"Leo may have a point, though," Jason pointed out, "I'm wondering if I can trust the guy."

Hazel shot to her feet. "I don't believe this. He's my brother. He brought me back from the

Underworld, and you don't want to help him?"

"That's not what I'm saying—" Jason started but was cut off by Hazel.

"You—the great Jason Grace—the praetor I looked up to. You were supposed to be

so fair, such a good leader. And now you..." Hazel couldn't finish the sentence. She stomped her foot and left the room.

"Hazel!" Leo called after her. "Ah, jeez. I should—"

"You've done enough," Frank growled. He got up to follow her, but Piper gestured for him to

wait.

"Give her time," Piper advised. Then she frowned at Leo and Jason. "You guys, that was pretty cold."

Jason looked shocked. "Cold? I'm just being cautious!"

"Her brother is dying," Piper said.

"I'll go talk to her," Frank insisted.

"No," Piper said. "Let her cool down first. Trust me on this. I'll go check on her in a few minutes."

"But…" Frank huffed like an irritated bear. "Fine. I'll wait."

"I also had a dream," Annabeth mentioned.

"There was a group of girls—similar to the Hunters of Artemis—chasing a boy around our age. He froze and fell into the ocean. Suddenly I was under water looking at him." Annabeth explained hurriedly.

"And?" Jason prompted.

"His eyes opened and I woke up." Annabeth finished lamely. "What—"

From up above came a whirring sound like a large drill.

"That's Festus. Something must be off." Leo muttered.

"I'll go get Hazel," Piper volunteered before she disappeared below.

The rest of the demigods made their way onto the deck of the ship, various weapons out. Annabeth's mouth opened in shock. At the bow of the ship stood a boy.

The same boy from her dream.

He was dripping wet and his sword was out and ready.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. It clicked in Annabeth's mind that he was speaking Ancient Greek.

"What did he say?" Frank asked.

The man tilted his head in confusion at Frank's voice.

"He's speaking Ancient Greek," Annabeth said.

"Do you understand me, fair maiden?" The man asked again. He stalked towards Annabeth till he was within arm's length.

"Yes. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth answered.

The man kneeled before her. "Oh, daughter of my patron, which way to Athens? I do not wish to burden you much longer."

"Athens?" Leo stage whispered.

"Yes, Athens," the man confirmed. "Where is it? I cannot seem to sense my way there..."

"Athens as in the Ancient City?" Leo asked.

The man looked at him in confusion. "Ancient? I was just there yesterday..." the man suddenly looked scared, "How long has it been since I was frozen?"

"Uh guys, while your conversation is very touching and all, can you explain to us what you guys are talking about?" Frank interrupted. The man looked at him in confusion.

"What is he saying?" He asked Annabeth. She looked at him in confusion until she realized he probably didn't know English.

"He was speaking English," Annabeth said.

"In-gleesh?" the man sounded out. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah. English." Annabeth confirmed.

She turned to Frank.

"He doesn't know English. Apparently, he's looking for Athens—he's probably from Ancient Greece. And he looks like the guy in my dream."

"While that may be true," Jason said, "We still don't know him."

Jason turned to the man sword out. "What's your name?"

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, but only my Lords and Ladies call me that. Call me Percy." the man replied.

The crew stared at him.

"Now, who are all of you?"

 **Wow, new story. Well, not really new, as I adopted it from EJJfan. Go I'm gonna try to update each story once a week, but no promises. So, yes, Jason can speak Ancient Greek, it is canon. In fact, the only crew members who can't speak Ancient Greek are Frank and Hazel...**

 **Anywho, what do you guys think of the chapter? Any questions, thoughts, or feelings? Tell me in the reviews below!**


	2. Totally Not Desperate

"Now, who are all of you?" Percy asked, smiling. Externally, he was the epitome of cool and collected.

Internally, he was freaking out.

 _Where am I? Who's the captain of the ship? Why are the women armed?_

He tried to calm his racing thoughts.

Percy took a few deep breaths before dazzling them with a brilliant smile.

"I am Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." the brown-haired girl stated.

Annabeth pointed towards the dark-skinned girl. "That's Hazel, daughter of Hades."

Percy frowned slightly at that. Hades had children?

"The name's Leo, son of Hephaestus." the short one said.

"You built this ship?" Percy asked.

"Yep!"

"Amazing," Percy said in awe, "I can barely feel it move..."

He wasn't exaggerating, either. The shipped sailed smoothly, almost as if it were automated. He'd never been on anything like it.

The one standing next to Leo said something. Percy didn't know what he said, but it must have been offensive as Leo elbowed the man shortly after.

"Don't mind him. That's Frank, son of...Ares."

Percy examined him. He didn't look like a son of Ares, but he was also young. He'd be a warrior in due time.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm Jason, son of Zeus." the blond-haired boy said.

Percy rose an eyebrow at that one. He looked nothing like the Jason he had heard of.

"Is this the Argo?" Percy asked. No, none of the rumors mentioned there being a woman on the crew of the _Argo_.

"No, it's the Argo II, named after the original Argo," Jason said.

Percy nodded in understanding.

"Can I please catch I ride until you reach Athens? I can clean the ship or help row—"

"Row?" Leo repeated, in disbelief. "We have automated rowers, man. No need for that."

Percy stared at him. Ships had mechanical rowers now? Just how long had he been gone for?

"I can still help you clean the ship and protect you from pirates. Until you reach Athens, of course. Then we can go our separate paths."

He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. For once in his life, he was at sea without any understanding of where he was. His senses were going haywire; the only thing he could make out were a few numbers that were repeated in his head. It made no sense to him, either way.

"We're not going to Athens," Jason said.

Percy's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Suonio?"

He was met with blank stares.

"Thebes? Corinth? Argos? Sparta? Alexandria?" He was met with more blank stares.

"If I may ask, where are you going?" He was confused. He just named a few major _polis_. Where else could they be going?

Annabeth said something quietly to Jason, who only shrugged in response.

"We're going to Rome," Annabeth said.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Rome? It sounded familiar to Percy, but he wasn't sure where he had heard the name before. It definitely wasn't part of the empire.

"Where is this...Rome?" Percy asked.

"It's in the Mediterranean, on the piece of land that's shaped like a boot," Jason explained.

This only served to confuse Percy further.

"Where is the Mediterranean?" Percy questioned.

"Your joking," Annabeth sputtered in disbelief, "The sea surrounding Greece? Ring any bells?"

"Ahhh." Percy nodded in understanding. "I've never heard of it referred to as the Mediterranean. We simply called it 'the sea'."

"But there are multiple seas," Leo pointed out.

"There are?"

"Yes, of course, there are. Have you never left the Mediterranean?"

"No..."

"Oh my god—"

"That's enough," Annabeth interjected, cutting off whatever Leo was going to say. "Can you give us a minute to discuss your arrival, please?"

Percy nodded. He stood there awkwardly as he heard the crew discuss...something. He couldn't understand, as they had switched back to their strange language (In-gleesh, was it?).

He noticed that only Annabeth, Jason, or Leo ever spoke to him. Did the others not know the language? How could they not know the language? Where were they from, then? Everyone spoke Greek. He'd never met someone who hadn't spoken Greek, but he had heard the rumors. He doubted that this was the language that they were referring to, however. Even so, the crew was strange. They were all teenagers, with no adult in sight. What were they doing on a warship unsupervised? Last he heard, the navy hadn't been in use for the last 4 years. Yet, they were armed. They were clearly going off to fight. And they were too large in number for a quest...

Percy was interrupted out of his thoughts by the Annabeth clearing her throat.

"Here's the deal, Percy. You're going to stay with us until we reach our destination, then we'll part ways. In the meantime, you can help around the ship. Sound like a deal?"

Percy nodded. It was perfect actually—he'd get a ride and a chance to figure out where the hell he was.

"Thank you."

"Leo can show you your quarters. We'll call you when we need you."

Percy nodded and followed the brown-haired boy to the stairwell, where his new life awaited him.

 **I have updated! Finally! I am so sorry for how long this chapter took. The school year was a pain (7 classes was awful), and last summer my laptop was broken because I accidentally fried my motherboard! (long story) Anywho, I do apologize that it took so long for me to update.**

 **Thank you to this is abandoned entirely for letting me adopt the story!**

 **Until next time (hopefully in like two weeks), peace!**


End file.
